


Corporal Punishment

by Atelophobia_Achluophilia



Series: Teach Me Punishment [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Bad Preparation, Dubious Consent, James and Lily Alive, James and Lily mentioned, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Object Penetration, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is not how you use a pool stick, Underage - Freeform, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelophobia_Achluophilia/pseuds/Atelophobia_Achluophilia
Summary: Harry gets sent to the principal's office and gets more than a detention.





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea came to me while I was studying for finals so of course I procrastinated and wrote this instead, but didn't get around to posting it until now because I'm a pro at procrastinating. I've never really written dirty talk before so this is a first for me. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own :)

Harry huffed as he wandered down the hall to the principal's office. He couldn't believe he had to spend the next hour or more in the same room as Severus Snape - again. This was the second time this week and the fifth the entire month. _Seriously,_ Harry thought, _it isn't my fault Professor Binns is as dry and boring as old wallpaper._ He was properly put out by being shook awake by the old geezer in third period. The man’s speeches were perfect for napping and Harry couldn't help it when his eyelids began to droop and his head lolled because he'd had the misfortune of having to stay up all night putting the finishing touches on a paper for English class. It seemed that lately, Harry had hit an endless stream of bad luck, especially when it came to getting caught snoozing through History.

Harry grumbled as he stopped in front of a mahogany door with a gold placard that read PRINCIPAL SNAPE in heavy black lettering. After rapping as politely as his angered fists would allow him, he waited. The door swung open moments later and revealed a tall man with pale, sallow skin and hair as black as the lettering on his placard. He looked down his long, crooked nose at Harry, wearing a most intimidating scowl.

“Mr. Potter. Back again, are we?” Snape opened the door further and stepped aside, allowing room for Harry to slip around him. Without a word, Harry slunk into the office, the door closing loudly behind him.

The first time Harry was sent to the office, he was surprised by how homey it was. The walls were dark stained wood paneling and the emerald carpet beneath his feet felt plush. A brown, rustic looking chair sat behind a black oak desk with two cushioned chairs in front. Cabinets full of books and odd nick-nacks stood against the far wall. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, and it reminded Harry of how a cabin would look. There was even a fireplace on the wall opposite the cabinets, logs crackling quietly as they burned. The feel was crassly disturbed by the imposing man that sat on the edge of the desk and Harry felt then that the room did not belong to the man dressed in black robes and an angry glare. He was sadly mistaken. After spending quite some time with the principal, Harry's opinion hadn't changed. The room seemed far too gentle and cozy for the likes of Snape.

“What have you done this time, Potter?” Snape asked as though he was thoroughly bored with having the younger man in his presence.

Harry threw himself into one of the chairs before the desk, his legs dangling off an armrest as be stretched himself out almost leisurely. “I fell asleep in Binns’ class and he caught me.”

“Professor Binns,” Snape corrected him.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Moving behind the desk, Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is the second time you've been sent to my office for sleeping in class, Potter. Perhaps you could sleep at home so you could avoid wasting my time with disciplining children who obviously don't appreciate learning.” He then sneered at Harry. “If your father wasn't the shining star of this school, you wouldn't even be here.”

Offended, Harry opened his mouth to argue with the man, but before he could utter a word, Snape continued.

“Average grades, no outstanding athletic capabilities, and little respect for authorities or rules. This is a school for those who wish to succeed and since you have demonstrated no interest or even a simple understanding of what that takes, I will be submitting a request to the Headmaster to repeal your acceptance to this school-”

“What?!” exclaimed Harry, outraged. He stood up in haste and tried to speak but Snape again continued.

“-and until a verdict is reached you will serve detention with me after school every day, is that understood?”

“No! You can't do that”

Panic gripped Harry as he thought about being sent from Hogwarts. He knew he didn't really belong there, he didn't quite fit in. His grades and his performance at extracurriculars demonstrated just how out of place he really was, but Harry knew how much it meant to his father that he attend the school he and his mother had in their youth. Harry had seen him spend hours tirelessly writing correspondences to cash in old favors. James knew that Harry couldn't get into Hogwarts as he was, but by pulling enough strings he had hoped that someone would be willing to overlook Harry's complete averageness. His relief was palpable when Harry had received his acceptance letter and Harry couldn't let his father's hard work go to waste. He could already envision the disappointed quiet form of the man, followed by his mother's sad sighs and teary glances.

Snape sneered at Harry again. “You will find that I can, Potter. I have no qualms kicking you out of this school this instant, and if corporal punishment were still relied upon, I would have you bent over my desk with a cane to your ass until you learned some respect.”

“Then do it!” Harry almost shouted.

A long silence filled the room and Harry felt close to tears. He had spit the words out in a pathetic attempt to stop the ones coming from Snape’s mouth, but as he processed his own response, embarrassment filled him. An apology sat on the tip of his tongue but instead he said, “if it will keep me at Hogwarts, do it.”

Snape seemed stunned momentarily, but snorted when he realized that Harry meant what he'd said.

“Do you really think the school would allow me to do that, Potter? There are laws against such things now and I'd rather not go to jail for paddling your rear end.”

The quiet voice in which Harry spoke, almost an inaudible whisper from where he stood across the room, surprised Snape. “Please…”

“You're asking to be spanked?”

With a blush that went from the tips of his ears and disappeared beneath the collar of his uniform shirt, Harry nodded his head once before staring at the carpet. Snape contemplated for a moment. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't imagine why Harry had taken his meaningless comment to heart and he was shocked that he was considering following through with what had been an empty threat only moments before. The silence stretched between them and Snape allowed himself to entertain the idea of spreading Harry's naked bum on his polished desk and turning his pale skin red with marks. He couldn't say the idea didn't appeal to him; hearing Harry's breathy gasps of pain and watching the tears streaming from his eyes. Snape was about to deny Harry again when he felt a tug on his robe sleeve. While he had been thinking, Harry had wandered up to him and grabbed ahold, black fabric crumpling in his hands.

“Please, sir,” he said, louder this time but just as shy. His head remained downward and Snape saw his ears were still tinged red.

He broke. Placing a hand underneath Harry's chin, he raised the boy's head and looked into his eyes. “Take your pants off and bend over the desk,” he commanded, his voice sharp but not unkind.

Harry scrambled to comply. His hands shook as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers and briefs down his legs. He stepped out of them and went to the desk, hesitating before taking a deep breath and bending himself so that his chest rested on the black oak, hands clutching the edges of the desk. His nervousness radiated off of him like a heat wave and it made Snape’s skin tingle in anticipation. He walked slowly to one of the cabinets, opened the glass door and removed his old pool cue. It was a plain wooden cue, the handled end was a little larger than a quarter around and it tapered slowly to about the width of Snape’s pinkie finger. The white cap on the tapered end was old and cracked, but the rest of the stick was in perfect condition. Closing the cabinet, Snape moved back behind Harry and took a second to admire the perfect pair of globes. They were meaty and pale, and he knew they would bounce with the impact of the stick. He placed his hand on the small of Harry's back, grounding him with his touch. Harry was stiff with anticipation and the firm pressure of the cool hand on his body relaxed him. It felt oddly safe.

“I want you to count every hit, is that clear?” Snape said. Harry nodded. “Good. If you take too long or I can't hear you, you get another, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry gritted out.

“Good. Then we shall begin. I think 10 strikes will suffice for now.”

With that, the stick came down hard upon Harry's buttocks. Harry yelped at the unexpected sting, his back curving in an attempt to get away from the cause of the pain.

“Count!” Snape barked.

“O-one!” Harry stammered.

The cue came down again, but Harry expected it that time. The sudden pain still took him by surprise, but he was able to endure. By the fourth hit, his eyes were watering and his voice cracked. His bum stung, radiating heat and he knew without looking he was red. Sitting tomorrow was going to be problematic, he thought absently, and then the cue came down again, this time across the flesh just under his butt. Harry cried out and tears leaked from his eye. The blow left him breathless and shaking.

“Count, Potter, or do you want another?”

He couldn't get his mouth to work. His entire body was centered around the fire in his bum. To his horror, he felt his cock was hard and it rubbed uncomfortably against the side of the desk. Another smack made his cock jump and he whimpered out the number five. On six he panted. On seven he moaned.  That made Snape stop for a moment as the power rushed through him. Never did he think the boy could make such a delicious sound. Suddenly, he craved to hear it again. On the next strike, Harry bit his lip to keep the sounds inside. His cock was unbearably hard and he was scared Snape would notice. His fingers tightened on the desk edge to keep from reaching between his legs and jerking himself. _Almost there. You're almost there, he thought. Just two more to go._ Seeing him so compliant made Snape want to feel him and Snape gave in to the urge to paddle Harry's pert arse with his hand. Setting the pool cue aside quietly so as to not alert the boy, Snape delivered the last two blows with the flat of his hand, one after the other on either cheek. The thudding pain on his stinging bottom coursed through Harry, and straight to his cock.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, his legs buckling beneath him. His whole body shook and he felt his orgasm rip through him and it spurted out onto his uniform shirt and the polished oak in front of him. He collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Snape raised his eyebrows in alarm. “Well, this certainly is an unexpected development.” He said as he surveyed the white splashes on his desk before looking down to the completely red arse at his feet. Warmth curled deep in his belly and Snape felt his heart beat a little faster. He crouched down and placed his hands gingerly on the globes, his hands cooling the heat there and making Harry gasp and whimper at the contact on his sore skin. Snape removed his hands and lifted a finger to the smear on his desk. “You’ve made quite the mess, haven’t you, Mr. Potter?”

With that, he swirled a finger in the white liquid and held Harry’s gaze as he sucked the finger into his mouth, humming. Harry moaned at the sight, eyes wide and uncertain but burning with… something. Snape couldn’t call it desire, but it was a need of some kind. _Interesting._ “Now, how do you suppose I should have you clean this up? A tissue would definitely get the job done, but I’d rather not waste one on your cum.” Snape sat back on his haunches and smirked. “No, instead, I think I’ll make you clean it up with your mouth.”

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat as Snape hauled him to his feet again. “Go on, Harry. Lick up your filthy mess.”

Harry shook as he bent and began lapping his cum off the polished surface. Snape cupped his bum firmly, causing Harry to whimper softly and squirm.

“Good boy,” Snape praised, and Harry was surprised by the feeling of elation those words gave him. He pushed himself back into Snape’s hands gently. Snape tutted when he stood Harry back up and saw the state of his shirt. “That won’t do. We can’t have students walking around with soiled uniforms. What would people think, seeing your cum all over you like that?” His eyes darkened as he commanded, “Take it off.”

Harry obeyed, his fingers trembling as he lifted the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Snape watched him with piercing eyes, sending a shudder up his spine and making him cross his arms over his chest, hugging himself.

“You’ve been naughty, Harry,” Snape spoke as he closed the distance between them. “You know you aren’t supposed to enjoy your punishment.” He trailed a finger down Harry’s spine slowly and chuckled darkly when Harry closed his eyes and shivered at the contact. “I guess I’ll have to punish you in a different way.”

His finger traveled into the crack of Harry’s cheeks and rested on his puckered hole. Harry clutched at Snape’s robed chest, but was shoved away gently so that Snape could bend down and pick up the discarded pool stick.He pushed the large end to Harry’s lips.

“Suck it,” he said, and Harry opened his mouth and allowed the wood to be pushed inside. “Get it nice and wet for me, just like you’re going to be,”

The words made Harry flare in embarrassment, but he swirled his tongue around the thick wooden shaft, covering it with saliva. The sight of Harry's mouth wrapped so gingerly around the rod, tongue swirling and eyes half closed, made Snape’s blood burn with lust. When Snape removed it from his mouth and told him to turn around and bend over the desk again, a thrill of anticipation went through Harry, but he still did as he was told. He felt the blunt end of the stick press insistently at his opening before slowly slipping inside. Harry bore down as his body flared in resistance of the intrusion. The dull pain increased as the wood continued to disappear inside him and he let out a strangled noise. Snape soothed him, rubbing up and down his back and muttering words of encouragement. Harry gritted his teeth as the pool stick settled as far inside of him as it would go. He'd never felt full like this, stuffed and yet aching for more. Every time he moved, however slightly, an electric shock ran through him and he tried not to shout in pleasure, his already weak knees barely supporting him as his cock giving interested twitches.

“Have you ever done this to yourself?” Snape asked, giving the rod a small tug, making Harry gasp as he shook his head. “No? You've never been curious about what it would feel like? Not even a finger?”

Harry shook his head, crying out as Snape began to move the pool stick in and out of him slowly, hitting his prostate with every thrust back inside. Harry shivered and if Snape hadn't pressed his strong robed body against Harry's back, Harry was sure his legs would have given out once more. He twisted the wood expertly, making Harry claw at the desk to his front, cock at half-mast and rising steadily as Snape continued to work the pole inside of him. Harry was panting and keening, not even realising when Snape sped up the pace of his movements until the wood was moving rapidly and Harry could barely catch his breath.

Just as the wave of orgasm was about to crash over him, Snape removed the stick, leaving Harry empty and in need of release. Tears stung his eyes as his frustration mounted.

“Beg me,” Snape whispered in his ear,his breath hot and sending shivers down Harry's body. Harry remained silent, his pride keeping his mouth from uttering the words he needed so badly to say. He tasted blood and realized he was biting his lip to keep from making a sound.

Snape licked the shell of his ear and then blew on it before nibbling on his lobe and moving one of his hands to Harry's hip bones, close enough to his dick to send Harry's body on fire with need. The other circled his puckered opening, teasing it by scraping his nail over the flesh gently and Harry quivered beneath him.

“Beg me,” Snape said again and Harry shook his head, his resolve weakening with Snape’s caresses.

Without warning, a loud open-handed smack landed on his sore arse and Snape bellowed at him, “Beg, Potter! I won't tell you again!”

“Please, sir!” Harry practically screamed. He had to idea what he was asking for, but his need to cum overcame his dignity.  “Please, please, please!” Tears streamed from his eyes and his hands clenched into fists, his whole body a tightly coiled spring ready to burst.

A hand mussed his hair gently before grabbing a handful of his thick black tendrils, pulling his head back and forcing him to arch his spine.

“Good boy,” Snape cooed in his ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run through Harry again, you cock bouncing against his stomach at the praise.

Snape unbuttoned his billowing robes and unzipped his trousers so he could pull himself out. Lining himself up with Harry's hole, he gave a quick bite to his shoulder, enough to make Harry yelp, as he sank inside the boy in one stroke. Harry's fingers scrabbled over the slick desk, unable to find the purchase he so desperately needed. Snape was significantly larger than the pool stick and Harry felt the burning stretch of his anus and briefly wondered if he was being split in two. Without waiting for Harry to adjust, Snape began pumping into him at full force.

“Is this what you needed, you dirty boy? Needed me to fill you up with my big cock to punish you?”

“Yes, please, I need it!” Harry heard himself agreeing, but couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed when Snape’s dick was brutally hitting his prostate, causing him to see stars as Snape's fingers were pinching and twisting his nipples.

Before long, Harry felt his balls tightening. “C-close! I'm close!”

“Tell me how much you love it, slut. Beg for it!” Snape growled.

Harry’s mouth moved on it's own. “I love your cock inside me, it feels so good! You're so big, so fucking big! Please let me cum!”

“I didn't hear that, what do you want?”

“Please, sir, please let me cum!” Harry cried.

Snape roared and pounded into Harry even hearder, his hips losing their rhythm. “Touch yourself,” he commanded, “get yourself off with my cock shoved up your arse!”

“Fuck, yes!” Harry's hand moved over himself quickly. It only took three thrusts for him to cum, hard hot and sticky all over his stomach and painting the desk once again. His body tingled all over and he felt himself slump against the desk as Snape kept gyrating into him. With a final thrust, Snape buried himself deep into Harry and came with a groan, his hands clutching Harry's hips so tightly as to bruise his fingerprints into the boy's skin.

They sat there, both of them panting as the last waves of their orgasms coursed through them. It took Harry a minute to feel Snape’s fingers caressing his sides. It was gentle and pleasant and so unlike the man Harry had dealt with up until this point. Harry's mind raced. _What in the hell did we just do?_ he thought. _Sex,_ his brain supplied, _you just had sex with Severus Snape._ Harry groaned, part due to the revelation and another part due to Snape’s thick member sliding out of his well-used hole with an obscene wet noise.

Snape pushed himself away from the boy. He surveyed him, flinching when he noticed the marks forming on Harry's skin but a warm feeling settled in his stomach when he saw his beaten arse. It looked delectable, like a ripe red apple and Snape was ashamed to feel the pride well up inside him at the thought of being the one to do this to Harry. Snape zipped his trousers back up and cleared his throat. Harry twisted to face him with blissed out eyes. His lips were swollen from biting them to keep quiet and Snape decided next time, they'd be well kissed instead.

_Wait. Next time?_

“Get dressed,” he commanded and Harry slunk away to grab the garments that were lying in a rumpled mess on the carpeted floor.

The room was silent as he dressed and Harry couldn't help the anger and shame that rose up inside him. His eyes stung with unshed tears at Snape’s apparent nonchalant treatment. Snape motioned him to sit when he was finished. His face was a mask of indifference, unreadable to Harry, and his body was hidden behind the large desk.

“Did you learn your lesson, Potter?”

Harry could have laughed. He wanted to run, but his stubbornness and anger got the better of him. He lifted his head high in a challenge.

“No, sir,” he said, making sure to draw the word out, “I don't think I have.”

Snape raised an eyebrow, but his eyes twinkled with amusement, much to Harry's surprise. “And what do you suppose we do about that, Mr. Potter?”

Pretending to think for a moment, Harry held his chin in his hand. His stomach fluttered violently as he said, “I guess you'll just have to punish me again.”

He held his breath. Snape’s shock was visible only in his eyes and in the sudden stiffening of his posture. “If you didn't learn your lesson through this form of punishment, how do you suppose punishing you again will achieve a different result?”

“Perhaps you'll have to try a different method until I finally learn.”

Snape’s face broke into a menacing smirk that made Harry shiver pleasantly. “Yes, I do believe you're right for once, Mr. Potter. I am fortunate to have several methods we can try.” He leaned across his desk until his face was inches from Harry's, close enough to see his adam's apple bob as the boy swallowed, eyes wide but hungry. He lowered his voice and whispered in a husky voice, “I'll make sure you scream my name, you'll wake up with my name on your lips and you'll never forget _exactly_ what punishment means.”

Harry smirked and closed the distance between their faces, just enough for their lips to touch when he spoke. 

"I'm looking forward to it, _sir_.”


End file.
